Five nights at Pikmin
Five nights at Pikmin is a fnaf fan-game made by Crystal Morrow (and if she gets any volunteers, they will be included in the Developer's section.) Future Developers Crystal Morrow: Coding, managing stuff, putting the game together, managing game page on GameJolt, 3D designer, modeling the Pikmin with Blender, modeling the bomb rock. Story/Lore You are Olimar. You must go back to the distant planet to collect any possible treasure you can find. However, the Pikmin you knew as not hostile to you aren't going to listen to you anymore. Can you survive 5 nights with the Pikmin and the creatures that are active at night? Phone Calls Night 1 "Um... Hello? Oh hey Olimar! You're here for your nightshift at the distant planet to which you included in your report? I'm sure you are, so tell me tomorrow as this is a pre-recorded message. Right now, I will inform you that you have cameras here to keep track of anyone or anything that is around. You also have a flashlight you can use to give areas that glistening shine! Hey, you are in the Wistful Wild right? I should also tell you that you have a whistle that is noisy, listen up, use the whistle if only you are sure that there is something around as if there is nobody there, then it may attract other creatures. Also beware of Gatling Groinks, those things are attracted to the whistle, so careful! However, if a Gatling Groink manages to find you, then use a bomb rock as it will scare it away, but if you use it when there is no Gatling Groinks around, then it will hurt you or might potentially kill you, so careful with that. Also, you get to go to different locations each night! If you don't, then they will be more aware of where you are, so if you do move, then you should be safe. See you tomorrow, Olimar!" Night 2 (If the player chose The Valley of Repose.) "Okay, I am here now, so tell me where you are. In the Valley of Repose? Good choice. Since it's cold there, you might have to warm up from time to time, so yeah. Anyways, there is a fire torch burning , so don't let it run out! If it does, then you won't have a source of warmth unless you find a candle or something like that, so as for cameras, you only have 3 but they cover most of the area anyways. After that sentence, you told us you saw some Pikmin? *laughing* Man, you are funny! Anyways, there is also Puffy Blowhogs there, so keep a eye on your surroundings. With that statement, I'll leave you to your work." Night 2 (If the Player chose The Forest of Hope.) "Okay I am here now! So tel me where are you? The Forest Of Hope? Nice Choice. Anyways you told us you saw Pikmin man what a joke. Anyways with your flashlight and Whistle use those to scare away anyone that may find you. So, I also heard there are Swooping Snitch Bugs. If you see a Swooping Snitch Bug use the flashlight to scare it away. Also, there are 2 entrances to where you are so careful! Also the Swooping Snitch Bug can come in the base from both entrances so keep an eye on those entrances. Anyways with that statement I'll leave you to your work." Night 3 (If the player chose the Forest Navel.) "Okay I am back. So tell me where are you exactly? The Forest Navel? That's a okay choice, but there is so many entrances there so that may be a problem. You told us you still saw Pikmin. Are you sure you aren't hallucinating? Anyways you still have the Whistle and Flashlight. You also told us you found atleast up the 5 treasures now. That's good progress. Anyways there are Wollywogs there so keep a close eye out. If a Wollywog finds you use the flashlight to blind it. Anyways I will leave you up to finding treasures now. Good night and Good luck." Enemies The list below shows all of the enemies in Five nights at Pikmin. Don't look down here unless you want to if you don't then avoid the spoilers for the enemies. Red Pikmin Red Pikmin is a main enemy in Five nights at Pikmin. He attacks at all locations, so it doesn't matter which area he is in. Red Pikmin is active all nights and all areas for the Wistful Wild. The player must scare Red Pikmin away with the flashlight. Red Pikmin starts at Cam 3 in the Valley of Repose. He must be dealt with using the flashlight you use in the Wistful Wild. Red Pikmin starts at the Amored Canon Beetle Nest in The Forest Of Hope. The player must use the whistle to scare away Red Pikmin. Red Pikmin can be encountered in The Forest Navel as well. The player must use the Flashlight to scare away Red Pikmin. If the player doesn't use the flashlight/Whistle Red Pikmin will jumpscare the player killing them. Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin is an enemy in Five nights at Pikmin. Yellow Pikmin attacks in not all of the areas, but most of the areas. Yellow Pikmin is active on which area the player chooses for nights 2,3,4. Yellow Pikmin will appear in the Wistful Wild along with the other Pikmin. Yellow Pikmin must be dealt with by using the flashlight. Yellow Pikmin starts in Cam 3 in the Valley of Repose. Yellow Pikmin must be dealt with using the Flashlight. If the player doesn't use the flashlight Yellow Pikmin will Jumpscare the player killing them. Blue Pikmin Blue Pikmin is another enemy in Five nights at Pikmin. Blue Pikmin is active in an area the player chooses for nights 3,4. Blue Pikmin is also active at the Wistful Wild as well. Blue Pikmin must be dealt with using the Whistle. Blue Pikmin is encountered in The Forest Navel. If the player sees Blue Pikmin they must use the whistle to scare him away. If the player doesn't use the whistle Blue Pikmin will jumpscare the player killing them. Purple Pikmin Purple Pikmin is another enemy in Five nights at Pikmin. Purple Pikmin starts in cam 2 of the Valley of Repose. The Player must use the whistle to get rid of Purple Pikmin. Purple Pikmin can also be encountered in The Forest Navel. The player must use the whistle to scare away Purple Pikmin. If the player doesn't use the whistle Purple Pikmin will jumpscare the player killing them. White Pikmin White Pikmin is another enemy in five nights at Pikmin. White Pikmin can be encountered in The Forest Of Hope. The player must use the whistle to scare away White Pikmin. White Pikmin appears in The Forest Navel. The player must use the flashlight to scare away White Pikmin. If the player doesn't use the whistle White Pikmin will jumpscare the player killing them. Gatling Groink Gatling Groink is an enemy in Five nights at Pikmin. The Gatling Groink can be encountered only in the Wistful Wild. The player must use a Bomb Rock to scare away the Gatling Groink. The Gatling Groink also speeds up if the player uses the Whistle when no Pikmin around. If the player doesn't use a bomb rock the Gatling Groink will release its projectile Bomb Rock at the player disabling the Flashlight for one in-game Hour. Puffy Blowhog Puffy Blowhog is an enemy in Five nights at Pikmin. Puffy Blowhog can only be encountered in The Valley of Repose. The player must use the Whistle to scare Puffy Blowhog away or Puffy Blowhog will blow out the torch. Swooping Snitchbug Swooping Snitchbug is active in The forest of Hope. Swooping Snitchbug is an enemy in Five Nights at Pikmin. The player must use the flashlight to scare away Swooping Snitchbug or else Swooping Snitchbug will take the Whistle for the entire night. This leaves the player vernuble to any Pikmin that must be dealt with the Whistle. Gallery Category:Games Category:Work in progress